Warriors United
by Katana the Hedgehog
Summary: Years after Fireheart's time. The Clans have been lived peacefully....but the peace is shattered when a young apprentice gets a warning from StarClan about coming danger. Will the Clans band together to face this danger...or will the Clans fall. NO FLAME!
1. Chapter 1

Okay...this is my first Warrior story. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:

I do not own warriors...but I do own most of these characters.

ShadowClan

Leader:

Granitestar-

Grey tom with brown and white flecks. Grey eyes.

Deputy:

Strongheart-

Reddish-brown tabby tom with a crooked tail.

Medicine Cat:

Appleblossom-

White she-cat with brownish red paws.

Apprentice, Poisonpaw

Warriors:

Lostspirit-

Pale tom with ginger flecks and brown patches. Grey eyes.

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Barkfur-

Dark brown tom with light brown stripes on his tail and legs. Green eyes.

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Dogheart-

Well muscled dark grey tom with half a tail.

Apprentice, Ebonypaw

Foxfoot-

Orange tom with white underbelly and tip of his tail. Yellow eyes.

Mistedsoul-

Light grey she-cat with darker stripes.

Tearspell-

Black bengal she-cat with grey eyes.

Apprentice, Pantherpaw

Lionfang-

Golden tom with bright yellow eyes.

Birchpelt-

Dark brown she-cat with lighter flecks. Blue eyes.

Mangledtail-

Calico tom with a mangled tail. Sharp grey eyes.

Apprentices:

Spottedpaw-

Black she-cat with small white spots on her back. Dark green eyes.

Ebonypaw-

Black tom with white stripes on tail, legs and face. White paws and green eyes.

Pantherpaw-

Dark grey almost black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Shadowpaw-

Black long-haired tom with a white tipped tail.

Poisonpaw-

Sandy brown she-cat.

Queens:

Rabbitfoot-

Light brown she-cat.

Kits: Claykit, Morningkit

Charcoalpelt-

Dark grey she-cat.

Elders:

Wise-eyes-

Blue-grey tom, virtually blind. Oldest elder in Clan.

Dappledpelt-

Once pretty tortoiseshell she cat.

Cats Out Side of Clans

Jinx-

young solid black she-cat with stunning blue eyes.

Glenah-

Tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes. Friend of Jinx and a kitty-pet.

Viper-

Solid white tom with dark red eyes.

Rocket-

Dark brown tom with blue eyes.

**Chapter 1**

The wind gently blew stirring ferns, bracken, and a few stray leaves. A lithe pale shape quickly traveled through the trees. A smaller black shape with white dots all over it's back fallowed after. When they got to a small clearing they stopped and looked around for danger.

"Now then,"The pale one said turning towards the black one. "Attack me." As soon as he said that he crouched down and lashed his tail.

The smaller black cat lowered to the ground but hesitated. In the moments hesitation the pale cat rushed foward and lashed out with a sheathed paw. The black cat jumped out of the way quickly and hissed. "C'mon Spottedpaw, I know you can do better than that." The pale tom said facing the black she cat. Spottedpaw hissed and ran at the pale tom one way but at the last second darted to the other side and butted the tom in the shoulder. The tom hit the ground but quickly got up as Spottedpaw lunged. He moved out of the way and cuffed her on the way down.

"Hey, Lostspirit!" A massive gray tom walked into the clearing. The pale tom looked up as Spottedpaw got up and shook her pelt. She turned to face the new cat that came in. "Sorry to ruin your and Spottedpaw's training secession but Granitestar told me to come find you guys and go patrol the borders. We got news of a couple of loners and he wants us to make sure they aren't going into our territory." The gray tom sat down and his half tail lashed back and forth quickly. A young black tom with white stripes came into the clearing next to the gray tom. "We can pick up some prey on the way there anyways plus it would be good training for our apprentices if they got to fight a couple of loners." He said kidingly.

Lostspirit nodded his head with a smirk. "All right, Dogheart. Let's go Spottedpaw." He got up and padded over to the gray tom and flicked his tail for Spottedpaw to follow. Dogheart and Lostspirit started to pad off. The black tom with white stripes started to follow after his mentor. Spottedpaw fell in line beside him.

"I'm glad you and Dogheart showed up when you did, Ebonypaw. I was sure to loose if you guys didn't show up," Spottedpaw whispered to the black tom. He gave nothing but glance and a slight nod to show that he heard her. "I'm a better hunter than fighter anyways."

The four cats traveled deeper into the forest until they reached the familiar scent of the ShadowClan border markers. "Now, what do you scent?" Dogheart said turning to the two apprentices. Spottedpaw raised her head and opened her jaws to let the scents flood over the glands on the roof of her mouth.

"I smell...prey, and a twoleg scent but it's stale. Our border markers, and...and..."Spottedpaw stopped and made a face. "I've never smelled it before but it smells bad."

"That would be the scent of loners," Lostspirit said. He looked around for a moment. "It smells pretty fresh. Let's continue on to see if they might be around." He said. Dogheart renewed the scent markers and the patrol continued on.

--

A small black she-cat slowly padded up to the fence that surrounded the house. The young cat easily jumped up and looked down in the garden. Her dark blue eyes glanced around to make sure the dog wasn't out and hopped down. "Glenah?!" She said looking around.

The branches on a nearby bush rustled slightly making the black cat jump. She relaxed when she saw a tortoiseshell she-cat emerge from underneath the bush. "Hmm?" She said blinking sleepily.

"Wanna go exploring with me? I've been bored all morning and I was wondering if you would go with me into the forest." She shuffled her paws nervously and looked at the tortoiseshell she pleadingly.

"Geeze, Jinx. Ever since you saw those forest cats roaming around you've been going into the forest more and more often." Glenah said looking at the she severally, but her face softened when she saw the pleading look in her friend's eyes. "But we'll go."

The black cat's eyes lightened up and she rushed over and touched her friend's nose with her own."Oh thank you, Glenah."

"Yeah whatever, C'mon we're wasting day light." The tortoishell she walked over to the fence and jumped on it. She waited for Jinx to get up there and they both jumped down on the forest side of the fence. They raced off into the forest.

The sun was starting to sink below the trees when Glenah flicked her ears in the darkness of the trees. "Shh...did you hear that?"

Jinx was a few tail-lengths away, splashing in a puddle the rains left from yesterday. She stopped and looked up at Glenah. "Hear what?" Her ears pricked up. "I don't he-," she was cut off by her friend's gasp. She looked over at what Glenah was staring at with wide eyes. Her own blue eyes widened with horror.

A massive white tom dissolved out of the darkness. His eyes seemed to glisten red with the fading light. "Well if it isn't two kittypets far from home."

Glenah stepped in front Jinx. "What do you want, Viper?" Her tail lashed back and forth angrily.

"Oh nothing, just to talk." A cold smirk formed. The looked he gave the two cats made shivers go down Jinx's spine. She cowered down behind Glenah. The older she-cat's fur was fluffed and she looked twice her size. "No need to get hostile. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Whatever it is, we are not gonna do it." Glenah growled. Jinx could smell her friend's fear scent but knew she was hiding it with aggression.

The white tom chuckled slightly. "Why would you deny something when I haven't even told you. Besides, what I'm about to ask you is simple. You and your kit join me...or you die."

Jinx heard Glenah gasp again but the she regained her composure quickly. "I don't care what you do to me...just leave Jinx alone." She hissed again.

Viper closed his red eyes. "Fine you leave me no choice..." He jerked his head and a dark brown tom came into the clearing. "I'll take care of the old timer...you get the kit. You can injure her...just don't kill her." The dark brown tom nodded and crouched down.

"Jinx run!" Glenah yelled at the younger she. Jinx looked at her friend with wide eyes but darted off deeper into the forest but didn't get very far as the dark brown tom bowled her over. Glenah looked back at Viper. The white tom's red eyes narrowed and he lunged at the tortoiseshell.

--

Ebonypaw stopped and sniffed the air. "Do you guys hear that?" He said looking back at the rest of the patrol. Spottedpaw's ears pricked up and she strained for the noise.

"It sounds like fighting." She murmured. Dogheart and Lostspirit exchanged glances and darted off in the direction. Spottedpaw looked at Ebonypaw and started to run after her mentor. "C' Mon!"

Spottedpaw and Ebonypaw broke into the clearing. The black she-cat's eyes widened at what she saw. A white tom was fighting with her mentor, while another dark brown tom wrestled with Dogheart. Ebonypaw raced into the clearing to help his mentor. Spottedpaw started to race in but tripped over something. She got up and looked. It was a tortoiseshell she cat. Her throat was ripped open. Spottedpaw got up and looked around at the fighting cats. Her dark green eyes rested on a small black form on the far side of the clearing. Spottedpaw raced over to the form. It was another cat but she was unconscious. Probably about the same age as herself. Her heart raced when she heard a yowl from behind her. She reeled around to see the white tom throw Lostspirit off of him. The pale warrior laid motionless. The white tom reeled around to face Spottedpaw and the other black cat. He started to walk towards the two. Spottedpaw coward down and hissed at him.

"Get out of my way, runt!" He hissed. She was knocked over as he knocked her out of the way. Her side stung as his claws raked down. Spottedpaw got back up and dodged out of the way as he swiped again. She lashed out at him and her claws raked his face. He let out a furious yowl and jumped back shaking his head from side to side. Scarlet red drops scattered the ground. The white tom turned and ran towards the trees. "Rocket retreat!" He fixed his one red eye on Spottedpaw and let out a furious hiss. The brown tom broke away from Dogheart and tore off towards the forest. Ebonypaw chased after him and gave him a bite to his tail.

The tom let out a yowl and ran faster, Ebonypaw let go and watched as the two loners ran off toward ShadowClan's borders. "And don't come back!" He screeched after them. He turned to face Dogheart. The massive grey tom was over beside Lostspirit, he nuzzled the warrior. His ears drooped.

"Lostspirit...no...not my brother..." Ebonypaw heard him whisper. He was about to walk over to him when Dogheart faced Ebonypaw. His eyes were glazed with sadness. "Go back to camp. Tell Granitestar and bring back some warriors to make sure those loners got out of our territory. You also might want to get the medicine cat." Ebonypaw nodded his head. He heard some rustling behind him and turned around. A wave of relief went over him when he saw Spottedpaw. She looked okay except for a couple of scratches on her side. She was standing over another black cat and licking the cat's wounds. _"She looks like she is okay." _Ebonypaw thought and raced off in the direction of camp.

The first stars of night were just starting to appear when Ebonypaw returned with Granitestar. The gray leader walked over to Dogheart. He looked at his warrior sympathetically and touched the tip of his tail against Dogheart's shoulder. Granitestar then turned to face the warriors that came with him. He looked at his deputy. "Strongheart, you and Barkfur go and make sure the loners left the territory." The reddish brown warrior nodded his head and signaled for the dark brown tabby tom warrior to follow with his apprentice, Shadowpaw. The patrol disappeared into the forest heading towards the boundaries. Granitestar then looked around the clearing. He saw the body of the tortoiseshell over by the trees. He motioned for a orange tom with a white underbelly to come over. "Is that another loner?"

"Yes..but Ebonypaw told me that she didn't fight Dogheart or Lostspirit. She was already dead when they got here." The orange warrior said. "Maybe the other two loners were trying to get at her kit." He flicked his tail over to a white she cat with brown paws. "Appleblossom is tending to the kit right now."

"All right. We'll be nice and bury the she-cat's body here. Foxfoot, you and Mistedsoul bury her." Foxfoot nodded his head walked towards the tortoiseshell's body, flicking his tail for a light grey tabby she-cat to help. Granitestar then looked at a golden tom with bright yellow eyes. "Lionfang, you and Dogheart take Lostspirit's body back to camp. We'll be back after Barkfur and the patrol get back and Foxfoot gets done burying the loner." The golden tom nodded his head and walked over to Dogheart. Lionfang murmured something in his ear and the gray warrior nodded his head. Together they dragged the pale warrior's body back to camp. Granitestar walked over to a white she cat. The she-cat was hunched over a black kit, who was still unconscious. The kit had a gash on the back of her head and a couple of scratches but looked like she would make a recovery.

"That's right Ebonypaw, keep licking Spottedpaw's wounds while I tend to this youngster." The white she-cat said. Ebonypaw was standing beside Spottedpaw licking the scratches on her side. The young apprentice seemed traumatized from her mentors death and was unresponsive to those around her.

"Are they going to be okay, Appleblossom?" Granitestar said to the white she-cat.

"Spottedpaw should be okay...just traumatized. I'll apply the right poultice to her wounds to make sure they don't get infected when we get back to camp. The same to this kit though I can't tell if she has brain problems, due to the blow she received." The white she paused and looked up at the rapidly fading light. "I would like to get them back to camp before it grows too dark." Appleblossom looked at Granitestar, who nodded his head.

"Right," He looked at Ebonypaw. "Help Spottedpaw back to camp." The apprentice nodded his head and gently nuzzled Spottedpaw's uninjured side. With a mew of protest she finally got up and Ebonypaw lead her off. Granitestar flicked his ears in the direction of rustling branches. A few moments later Strongheart emerged with Barkfur and Shadowpaw. "Anything?" Granitestar inquired.

"We followed their scent as far as our borders. They're long gone...but I don't think we've seen the last of 'em." Strongheart said.

"Okay. There is nothing more we can do here...let's go back to camp." Strongheart nodded his head and started to run off. Barkfur and Shadowpaw was following.

"We're all done here, Granitestar." Foxfoot said. Mistedsoul was behind him patting the last few bits of dirt on the fresh grave. Granitestar nodded his head and looked at Appleblossom. The medicine cat picked up the black she-cat by the scruff and started to walk off towards camp. Granitestar motioned for Foxfoot and Mistedsoul to follow. He watched the warriors and the medicine cat disappear into the darkness of the trees with the kit. The lingering scent of loners, fear-scent and blood remained in the air. With a slight sigh he reeled around and took off back to camp.

--

Granitestar broke through the undergrowth into camp. He immediately walked to the tree beside his den. He quickly climbed and sat on a low branch. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath this branch for a Clan meeting." His yowl echoed throughout the camp. Dogheart was already underneath the stump with his brother's body. What few cats that were in the dens came out. All of a sudden an agonized yowl rang out through the clearing, and a dark grey queen ran over to Lostspirit's body. Granitestar's heart seemed to drop down to his paws. That was Charcoalpelt, Lostspirit's mate and she was due to have her kits any day now. The queen pressed her muzzled into her mate's pelt. A light brown she-cat rubbed the queens shoulder with her muzzle. Granitestar sighed as the cats began to settle down to listen to their leader. "As most of you know, some loners have been coming in and out of our territory as they pleased. So far nothing happened. We had patrols follow the scent and they've either went out of our territory in to the other Clan's without them trying to take any prey but..." He paused and looked at his Clan members. "But today a fight broke out between one of our patrols and a couple of rouges...Lostspirit gave his life defending his Clan. He was a noble warrior and we will miss him dearly." He looked at Charcoalpelt, she hadn't moved. "Also...a loner she-cat was killed in the fight. She wasn't fighting against us but fighting against the other loners. We suspect she was defending her kit. We brought this kit to the Clan. We will question her when she regains her strength but for now nobody talks to her except for Appleblossom, Strongheart, and myself." He heard whispers and meows of sympathy. "We will sit vigil for Lostspirit tonight and bury him tomorrow." He ended the meeting with a flick of his tail and jumped off of the stump. He watched as other as the clan members started to walk over and share tongues with Lostspirit for the last time.

The grey leader headed towards Appleblossom's den. When he got close his ears perked up when heard the medicine cat's voice. "That's right Poisonpaw, press the marigold on the wound. Gently, gently...don't hurt the kit even more."

"Sorry, Appleblossom," A sandy brown she-cat murmured looking up from her patient. Granitestar sat at the entrance of the den and watched the medicine cats work.

"Please, Spottedpaw, eat these." Appleblossom said trying to coax the apprentice in eating the herbs she offered. Spottedpaw turned her head away.

"Can I please go pay my respects to Lostspirit first?" She meowed pleadingly.

"All right...Ebonypaw keep an eye on her please." She watched the two apprentices walk off. "Oh and on your way back...bring Dogheart." She meowed after them. She looked up at Granitestar and sighed. "How's Charcoalpelt?"

"Heart broken. She still is mourning for her mate. This happened so close to her kitting too..." Granitestar's voice trailed off. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll give her some herbs to help with distress when I bring her borage leaves." She said sadly keeping an eye on her apprentice's work.

"How are Spottedpaw and Ebonypaw?" Granitestar asked looking at the black kit curled up on moss. Poisonpaw just got down tending to the gash on the back of her head and was now working on the few minor scratches.

"Ebonypaw is fine. I think he did more damage then taken. Spottedpaw...she's more traumatized than anything. I'm going to treat her scratches and keep her in here over night to keep an eye on her." She followed her leader's gaze to the kit Poisonpaw was tending to. "The kit is going to be okay to. What are we going to do about her when she wakes up?"

"I'll deal with it when she the time comes. Right now, just keep treating her and I'll discuss what we should do with her with Strongheart." He said shifting he gaze back to Appleblossom. He bowed his head and turned to leave. He brushed past Dogheart. The massive gray warrior's head was bowed and his eyes were clouded slightly with sadness. Granitestar padded out into the clearing and headed over to Lostspirit's body. Charcoalpelt was curled up against her mate, and Spottedpaw licked the side of her mentor's head. Ebonypaw's eyes were filled for sadness for Spottedpaw and the queen. When Granitestar got close, the two apprentices started to walk off back to the medicine cat's den. Granitestar pressed his muzzle against Lostspirit's cold body. "You were a great warrior, Lostspirit, you will be missed by us all." He murmured into the warrior's fur. Granitestar walked over to Charcoalpelt and nuzzled her shoulder. "You need to get inside the nursery or you will get a sick." The dark gray queen looked up at Granitestar with sadness in her eyes and nodded her head. A light brown queen that was with Charcoalpelt, helped the dark gray queen back to the nursery. "Thank you Rabbitfoot." The queen nodded and continued on towards the nursery. Granitestar looked at Lostspirit's body and sighed. He turned to walk back to his den. He knew there was nothing more he could do, the elders would bury him tomorrow. The light grey tom curled up in his den and fell asleep not too long after.

So...what did you think? Please review and give me any suggestions.

-Katana


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader:

Granitestar-

Grey tom with brown and white flecks. Grey eyes.

Deputy:

Strongheart-

Redish-brown tabby tom with a crooked tail.

Apprentice, Jinxpaw

Medicine Cat:

Appleblossom-

White she-cat with brownish red paws.

Apprentice, Poisonpaw

Warriors:

Barkfur-

Dark brown tom with light brown stripes on his tail and legs. Green eyes.

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Dogheart-

Well muscled dark grey tom with half a tail.

Apprentice, Ebonypaw

Foxfoot-

Orange tom with white underbelly and tip of his tail. Yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Mistedsoul-

Light grey she-cat with darker stripes.

Tearspell-

Black bengal shecat with grey eyes.

Apprentice, Pantherpaw

Lionfang-

Golden tom with bright yellow eyes.

Birchpelt-

Dark brown she-cat with lighter flecks. Blue eyes.

Mangledtail-

Calico tom with a mangled tail. Sharp grey eyes.

Apprentices:

Spottedpaw-

Black she-cat with small white spots on her back. Dark green eyes.

Ebonypaw-

Black tom with white stripes on tail, legs and face. White paws and green eyes.

Pantherpaw-

Dark grey almost black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Shadowpaw-

Black long-haired tom with a white tiped tail.

Poisonpaw-

Sandy brown she-cat.

Jinxpaw-

Solid black she-cat with stunning blue eyes.

Queens:

Rabbitfoot-

Light brown she-cat.

Kits: Morningkit, Claykit

Charcoalpelt-

Dark grey she-cat.

Kits: Ghostkit, Angelkit

Elders:

Wise-eyes-

Blue-grey tom, virtually blind. Oldest elder in Clan.

Dappledpelt-

Once pretty tortoiseshell she cat.

Cats Out Side of Clans

Viper-

Solid white tom with dark red eyes.

Rocket-

Dark brown tom with blue eyes.

--

Chapter 2

Jinx opened her stunning blue eyes. Everything seemed blurry and unfamiliar. Strange scents of herbs, blood and strange cats hit her nose. She blinked several times to clear her vision and started to raise her head. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and decided against raising her head. Her blue eyes darted around. She spotted two black cats in a nest similar to the one she was in. A black tom with white stripes had his legs, tail and face had his head rested on another black she-cat. They were both purring in their sleep. Jinx's eyes then rested on a sandy brown she cat curled up asleep. Her ears flicked slightly when a white she cat came into the den.

"Poor Charcoalpelt, having kit the night her mate died. The stress must have adding on to her and made her have her kits a couple of days early," Jinx heard the white she-cat say. The she-cat was sorting through a pile of herbs. She picked up a couple of leaves and took off out of the den. Jinx looked out the opening of the den. The sun was just beginning to light up the world outside. She heard a yawn and she shifted her eyes back to sandy she-cat, she was stretching and yawning. The black tom that was curled up next to the black she raised his head and yawned. He looked at the black she-cat still curled asleep and nuzzled her. She just flicked her tail in response.

"Leave her alone, Ebonypaw, she needs her sleep." The sandy brown she cat murmured.

The black tom called Ebonypaw sighed. He flicked his ears in Jinx's direction and looked at her. "Hey, Poisonpaw, I think your patient is awake.

Jinx's eyes widened as the sandy brown she-cat walked over, she struggled to stand up but the she put her paw on her back and held her down. "Shh...don't worry...I won't hurt you. I'm just going to help." Poisonpaw walked over to the herbs and picked a some leaves out of a couple of piles. She walked back over to Jinx. She put a leave in front of Jinx. "Eat that." She said while starting to chew up another leaf. Jinx started to eat it, she made a face at the bitterness but swallowed it anyways. She felt a slight sting as the sandy she-cat pressed something to the back of her head. Jinx sighed slightly as the dull throbbing numbed. "Better?

"Yes..." Jinx mewed. She looked at the sandy she. "Where am I?"

"Your in the ShadowClan camp's medicine cat's den." She meowed sitting down infront of Jinx. Her tail curled around her paws. "My name is Poisonpaw," She flicked her tail at the tom with white stripes. "That's Ebonypaw and the she-cat curled up asleep beside him is Spottedpaw." The tom mearly nodded his head in hello. "Who are you?" Poisonpaw asked.

"Jinx..." She grunted as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. "What is ShadowClan?"

"One of the four clans that live around the lake." The apprentice mewed. "My mentor should be in here any minute, she'll tell you more. A yawn came from Ebonypaw's direction. Jinx and Poisonpaw both looked over as Spottedpaw sat up stretched slightly. She looked around slightly confused then relaxed as she remembered. Her dark green eyes widened when they rested on Jinx.

"Oh...you're awake." She chirped she smiled slightly. "My name is-" She was broke off as a white she-cat came into the den. She stopped at the entrance of her den and looked at all the cats in her den. Her gray eyes rested on Jinx. She smiled slightly.

"Nice to see you don't have any effects due to the blow to your head..." She walked over to Jinx and sniffed the wound. She turned her head and looked at Poisonpaw. "Did you treat it?"

The sandy she-cat nodded her head. "Yup just a few moments ago. I used marigold leaves on it."

"Very good. What is your name, dear?" She mewed to Jinx.

"Jinx...what happened to my friend, she was fighting a couple of loners that were trying to get us." She said looked at the white she-cat.

Ebonypaw and Spottedpaw exchanged glances and looked at Jinx sympathetically.

"Ebonypaw...will you go get Granitestar. Tell him that the kit is awake." The white she murmured dodging the question.

"Yes, Appleblossom." The black tabby said and took off out of the den. Appleblossom walked over to a pile of leaves and picked one out. She began to chew it up as she walked over to Spottedpaw. Appleblossom licked something on some scratches on the black apprentices side and spat out the remains of the leaf.

"You are well enough to leave, Spottedpaw." She murmured. Spottedpaw nodded her head and started to walked off. She smiled slightly at Jinx.

"See ya later..hopefully. Bye Appleblossom...bye Poisonpaw." She mewed and padded off out of the den. As soon as she left, Ebonypaw walked in with a big grey tom following after.

"Thank you Ebonypaw. Will you and Poisonpaw leave while I talk to this kit and Appleblossom alone, please." The large gray tom meowed. Ebonypaw nodded his head and him and Poisonpaw padded out of the den.

The gray tom looked at Jinx who was cowering down close to the ground. The tom smiled slightly. "Don't worry...I won't hurt you. I just need to ask you some questions. First, what is your name? Jinx sighed and for the millionth time that day told the tom her name. "Nice to meet you Jinx, I'm Granitestar. Are you a loner or just an adventurous kittypet?"

Jinx looked at him confused. "Kittypet?"

"A cat that lives with a twoleg. You might know them as house folk or Upwalkers."

"Oh," Jinx said and shook her head. "No...I don't live with anyone. My friend, Glenah, lived with them but I just lived in a hollow tree close to the Upwalkers' nests. Where is Glenah? She is a tortoiseshell she-cat. She was fending off Viper and Rocket." She said looked at Granitestar questioningly.

The gray tom sighed slightly. "Your friend...she was killed by one of the loners you called Viper and Rocket. They also killed one of our own warriors. I'm sorry." He murmured.

Jinx's eyes widened and she looked down sadly. Granitestar looked at Appleblossom, the white she was looking at Jinx sympathetically. Appleblossom then looked at Granitestar. "What are we going to do with her?" She asked Granitestar quietly.

"I'll talk to Strongheart and see what he thinks. I'll call a Clan meeting later." The gray tom touched his the tip of his tail against Jinx's shoulder then turned to leave. A few moments later, Poisonpaw returned. She looked at Jinx. The black she-cat was laying down with her head on her paws and she sighed sadly.

By sunhigh, Jinx had moved from the inside nest to sitting outside the medicine cat's den. Appleblossom was sitting close by watching the kit. Spottedpaw was talking to her and pointing out the warriors', apprentice's, and elders' den. "And that is the nursery," She said flicking her tail to the entrance of the den. "The queens and her kits stay there. And that is Granitestar's den." She said flicking her tail to a den at the base of the tree. "The branch above it is where he makes announcements." Jinx nodded her head taking this all in. She had perked up since morning.

"This place seems kinda cool. Must be nice living with all your friends and family here." Jinx said watching the cats do their clan duties around camp.

Spottedpaw noddded her head. "But sometimes it can be hard work too. Especially during leaf-bare. Plus apprentice's duties aren't any that easy either. We have to clean out moss from the elders' and nursery dens. We have to feed the queens and elders before we can eat, and sometimes we have to pull ticks and fleas off of the elders, but you can get the chance to listen to their stories and stuff." She said flicking her tail slightly.

"Wow sounds hard." Jinx said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Nah..once you learn how to fight and hunt, it's kinda fun to show off in front of the other apprentices and elders. I'm better at hunting but I'm not to good at fighting." She said with a sigh. "What about you? You are a loner can't you hunt and fight pretty good?"

"Nope...I usually scavange food from Upwalkers or steal food from kittypets. I can't fight that good either." She said with a sigh. Her ears perked up when Granitestar came out of his den followed by a reddish-brown tabby tom with a broken tail. Granitestar climbed up the tree and sat on the branch above his den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath this branch for a Clan meeting!" The gray leader yowled. Jinx watched as a tortoiseshell she-cat came out of the elders den leading a blue grey tom out of the elders' den. A light brown she-cat padded out of the nursery followed by a charcoal colored she-cat. Warriors padded out of the warriors' den and came through the camp entrance. A long haired black tom and a dark gray she-cat came out of the apprentice's den. Ebonypaw padded over to Spottedpaw and sat down. The three black cats sat down to watch the meeting.

"As you know,"Granitestar continued after all the cats had seated, "we had a fight along our borders with a couple of loners. A kit was abandoned and she has stayed with us sense. Strongheart and I have been talking...and we have decided to keep the kit." Shock meows came from the seated kits.

"We're starting to become like ThunderClan!" A calico tom with a mangled tail screeched. There were meows of agreement.

"What if she turns traitor and tells the other loners our secrets?!" A light gray she-cat yowled. More yowls of protest rose from the gathered cats.

"She's just a kit!" A light brown queen meowed. The charcoal she-cat nodded her head in agreement.

"Quiet!" Granitestar's deep angry yowl filled the clearing. Hushed silence followed after. "She isn't a kittypet and the warrior code says we have to help kits no matter what the Clan. If she turns traitor... I will soak my paws in her blood." Some cats still muttered crossly to themselves but didn't challenge him again. "My decision is final she will be made an apprentice." He hopped down off of the branch. "Jinx come here." The black she-cat looked around terrified and timidly walked past the bristling cats toward Granitestar. The black she-cat sat down in front of the leader.

"Jinx, I welcome you in ShadowClan. I hope you will train hard and learn quickly. From this day on until you get your warrior name you will be known as Jinxpaw. My deputy, Strongheart, will mentor you." The brownish red tabby padded up to Jinx. The black cat looked up at Strongheart. He brushed noses with her and ushered her to the side. "Also...due to the death of Lostspirit, Spottedpaw has no mentor. Foxfoot, you have proven yourself to be an excellent warrior of patience and skill. I know you will continue to train her and make her into a fine warrior." Spottedpaw padded up to Foxfoot and touched noses with him. They padded over and sat down beside Jinxpaw and Strongheart. "We know need to start patrols to make sure the loners haven't came back. Strongheart, you and your apprentice go. This will be perfect to show her our boundaries. Foxfoot, you and your apprentice can go too. Mangledtail, Dogheart and his apprentice will lead a hunting patrol between the small thunderpath and the twoleg nest. Mistedsoul and Lionfang head towards the clearing. Tearspell, you go with them. Isn't you apprentice's assessment today?" The black bengal nodded her head and her dark gray apprentice switched her tail enthusiastically. "Okay...you'll head towards the lake." With a flick of his tail he ended the meeting. The cats that were chosen gathered to set out on their patrols.Spottedpaw watched as Ebonypaw and his mentor, Dogheart, padded out of the bramble tunnel with a calico with a crooked tail. She felt the tip of Foxfoot's tail brush against her shoulder to get her attention. She looked at him.

"C'mon," He jerked his head for her to follow. The padded towards the entrance of the bramble tunnel. Jinxpaw and Strongheart were waiting for them. She smiled at Jinxpaw who smiled nervously back.

"Your gonna love being an apprentice. We'll teach ya how to hunt and fight, and if your lucky, I'll help you clean out the elders' den and help you pick their fleas and ticks off." She meowed kiddingly.

"Thanks...I guess." Jinxpaw replied. She looked down at her paws and shuffled them anxiously. Strongheart nudged her shoulder gently.

"Let's go." He said flicking his tail. They padded out of the bramble tunnel. Jinxpaw looked around when they got out. Pine trees and very little undergrowth was all around her. The sounds and scent of prey came to her as soon as they headed deeper in the forest. She was taking in the sights when a familiar sound came to her ears.

"The lake!" She squeaked happily. Looking at her mentor. The gentle lapping noise was in all of their ears.

"Very good, Jinxpaw." Stronheart purred in amusement. "We're going to show the RiverClan borders so you can know their scent." As the patrol got closer the lapping noise got louder and the land got muddier. The patrol got to the edge of the lake and looked across.

Foxfoot pointed with his tail across the lake at moor land. "That is WindClan. You can't smell their scent because the wind is blowing behind us." He got up and flicked his ears at a halfbridge. "C'mon." The patrol followed as he padded towards the smooth wood. When they got on the it, they started padding towards the halfbridge that hung over the water. "Be careful, the wood is kind of slippery."

"Remember when we where apprentices? You got too enthusiastic and decided to go for a dip in the lake, didn't ya Foxfoot?" Strongheart meowed from behind Jinxpaw.

"Yeah...well I'm not the one who decided to play chase with a couple of Twoleg kits, now am I?" Foxfoot said looking at Strongheart smirking. Strongheart just snorted in reply. Spottedpaw and Jinxpaw looked at each other and giggled. They got to the edge of the halfbridge. Small silvery fish swam around underneath them. Spottedpaw dabbed a paw at the water and watched the fish scatter slightly.

"Let's leave the fishing to RiverClan, Spottedpaw." Foxfoot said flicking his tail and watching with amusement in his eyes.

"I can fish..." Jinxpaw murmured beside Strongheart. The other three cats looked at her curiously. "Glenah showed me how. She said she got tought by a Clan cat. It comes really usefull when prey hides during leafbare." She murmured shuffling her paws nervously.

"Prove it!" Spottedpaw meowed challengingly while Strongheart and Foxfoot exchanged glances. Jinxpaw padded to the end of the halfbridge and looked down at the silvery fish. She waited then lashed out snagging a fish in her claws. She pinned down on the dock and bit down on fish's head.

"Very good Jinxpaw! You're right, that can be useful this up coming leafbare." Strongheart purred. "You and Spottedpaw can eat that. Me and Foxfoot can catch something later." He said. The two apprentices leaned down to eat the catch.

"It doesn't taste that bad." Spottedpaw said. Her tail flicking happily as she and Jinxpaw munched on the fish quickly. After they ate, they padded back towards the main bridge. The patrol headed towards the opposite direction in which they came. When they got to the grass, they stopped again.

"What do you scent?" Strongheart asked his apprentice.

Jinxpaw opened her jaws and the scent of the lake and something else hit her. "It smells like fish and cat mixed together." Jinxpaw said looking at Strongheart.

"That's RiverClan." His ears flicked up. "Here comes a patrol right now." The other three cats looked at what Strongheart was looking at. A dark brown tom with huge white paws was heading towards them with a jet black she-cat and an apprentice brown tom with a white underbelly.

"Hello, Webfoot." Foxfoot called out friendlily. The small patrol padded over.

"Hello Foxfoot. How's the prey running over there?" The tom asked.

"Pretty good, but we're not hunting. Just taking our apprentices out for a border patrol." Foxfoot said flicking his tail. Strongheart looked down at his apprentice.

"Jinxpaw, this is Webfoot and the black she-cat is Ravenstrike, they are both RiverClan warriors." He said looking at the them. They bowed their head in hello.

"This is my new apprentice, Jinxpaw." Strongheart said flicking his tail at the black she cat. She dipped her head.

"And I'm a RiverClan apprentice!" The brown tom with a white underbelly meowed. He was lashing his tail back and forth enthusiastically.

"This is Frogpaw. He became an apprentice yesterday evening. He's been bugging me to go on border patrol ever since." Ravenstrike said rolling her eyes. She smiled slightly.

"We better get going back to camp. I think we are having a warrior ceremony for another apprentice." Foxfoot said standing up. Webfoot nodded his head also standing up.

He started to walk off flicking his tail for Ravenstrike and Frogpaw to follow. "See you at the Gathering tomarrow night." He said and the patrol padded off.

"Gathering?" Jinxpaw said looking at Spottedpaw.

"It's when all the Clans gather in a truce at the Island. Other apprentices get to talk to apprentices from different Clans. It's loads of fun."

"You got to be careful though and not to give secrets to other Clans though." Strongheart said glancing at the apprentices as they padded towards the trees again. "They can be used against us by other Clans." Jinxpaw nodded her head and the patrol disappeared into the trees.

When the patrol got into the clearing, they where greeted by a dark gray apprentice. "Hi Pantherpaw!" Spottedpaw said greeting the other apprentice.

"Not for long!" She said smiling widely. "My mentor and Granitestar where impressed when I caught raven twice the my size so I'm having my Warrior ceremony today when Mangledtail's patrol comes in."

"Congrats Pantherpaw." Spottedpaw's ears drooped. "Me and Ebonypaw should be warriors tonight too. We chased off loners.."Spottedpaw meowed crossly.

"Yeah..but I've been training longer though. You can barely fight." Pantherpaw pointed out.

"True..." Spottedpaw sighed. She perked up suddenly. "Will you come with me and help me explain to Jinxpaw about the other Clans?"

"Yeah...I get one last moment to spend with the apprentices." Pantherpaw meowed and flicked her tail for Jinxpaw and Spottedpaw to follow her in front of the apprentice's den.

"Okay Jinxpaw, how many Clans do you know so far?" Pantherpaw asked her sitting down.

"I know only about ShadowClan and RiverClan." She replied. "And that WindClan live in moor land, but that's about it."

"Okay. There are five Clans. ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, and StarClan. Each Clan has their own abilities beside StarClan. StarClan is our warrior ancestors, they can visit us in our dreams or when medicine cats or leaders go to the Moonpool. But back to the abilities. ShadowClan is sneakier, smarter, and better at fighting than any other Clan." Spottedpaw explained. Flicking her tail.

"RiverClan can catch fish and swim. They don't mind getting their paws wet. WindClan can run fast and catch rabbits, but they aren't very good at fighting. That's why they can run fast." Pantherpaw said with a snicker.

"But ThunderClan is the weakest. They allow any cat that doesn't have a place to stay, to stay in their Clan, but they are good at fighting and hunting in undergrowth." Spottedpaw said. "Got it?"

"Yeah...sorta..." Jinxpaw mumbled.

"You'll get it when you go to gatherings and stay longer in camp. This _is_ just your first day after all." Pantherpaw meowed. She suddenly flicked her ears up at the bramble tunnel. Ebonypaw came in carrying a lizard, and Mangledtail and Dogheart each came in carrying mouse.

Pantherpaw ran up to Ebonypaw when he put his prey in the fresh kill pile. She was bouncing up and down as she told him the news. Ebonypaw nodded his head and started to pad over to where Jinxpaw and Spottedpaw were.

"Good hunting?" Spottedpaw asked tilting her head.

Ebonypaw sighed and sat down. His white striped black tail wrapped around his white paws. "We're starting to find less and less. Just a stinking lizard and two mice."

"It's leaf-fall, what do you expect?" Spottedpaw meowed looking at Ebonypaw. "Maybe you'll get some luck and go battle training tomorrow. You _are _better at that then hunting." She said licking a paw and swiping over her face. She stopped when she heard kits squealing by the nursery. The light brown queen, Rabbitfoot, was out side the nursery enjoying the last of the twilight sun. Her kits, a clay brown tom, Claykit, was wrestling with his sister, a creamy light brown kit, Morningkit. They were playing tug-of-war with a mouse tail. Claykit pulled hard enough to make Morningkit stumble and fall forward but she was letting go of it even when Claykit started trying to drag her around in the dust.

"Wanna go see the kits?" Spottedpaw asked Jinxpaw and Ebonypaw. Ebonypaw shook his head and began to wash his paws and face. The black she-cat nodded her head and they started to pad over to the kits. "Hi Rabbitfoot. How are ya?"

"Fine. Just stepping out of the nursery to get some fresh air and let my kits play." Rabbitfoot said watching her kits with a slight smile. She turned her head and looked at the two apprentices. "What are you doing?"

"Just showing Jinxpaw the kits and nursery." She said sitting down. Jinxpaw sat down and watched the kits. She purred in amusement when Morningkit tackled Claykit and started to battering his stomach with her back paws.

"Those are beautiful kits." Jinxpaw said watching the kits scuffling over the tail.

"Thank you Jinxpaw, they may be cute but they are becoming a pawful. I had to take them out here because their fighting was making Charcoalpelt's kits upset." Rabbitfoot meowed smiling slightly at Jinxpaw.

"Can I drop in and say hi?" Spottedpaw said. Rabbitfoot nodded and moved out of the way so Spottedpaw could go into the nursery. Jinxpaw stood up but then the mouse tail hit her shoulder. She picked it up and was about to give it back but she got bowled over by the two kits. They both had one end while Jinxpaw held onto the other end. They were trying not to giggle so they wouldn't let go. Jinxpaw let them yank the tail out of her mouth. They both dropped the mouse tail and ran up to Rabbitfoot.

"Mamma! We won keep away from an apprentice!" The tom said bouncing up and down.

"We're getting stronger. Before long we'll be apprentices too!" The creamy brown she-kit mewed enthusiastically.

Rabbitfoot smiled and nodded her head. "But you still got a moon to go before you become apprentices."

Their tails started to droop but then they noticed Granitestar climb the tree and sit on the branch. He yowled the summings. "Can we stay out and watch the warrior ceremony. Please?" Claykit mewed with pleading eyes. Rabbitfoot nodded her head. "But you have to watch over here." The kits nodded their heads and sat down infront of their mother, she wrapped her tail around them. Spottedpaw padded out of the nursery, and sat down beside Jinxpaw who was sitting beside Rabbitfoot.

Pantherpaw was sitting beside Granitestar on the branch. "Cats of ShadowClan. We are gathered her to Pantherpaw's warrior ceremony. I, Granitestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warior in her turn. Pantherpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your very life?"

Pantherpaw raised her head proudly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pantherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Pantherpelt. StarClan honors your determination and skill , and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Granitestar said. He rested his muzzle on her head and she gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Pantherpelt! Pantherpelt!" The Clan started chanting from underneath the branch. Pantherpelt held her head up proudly.

"You will sit your vigil tonight and go to the gathering with us tomorrow night." He said. Pantherpelt smiled widely and bowed her head. She jumped off the branch and padded over to the bramble entrance. She sat down and started her vigil.

"I will think about who comes with me to the Gathering tomorrow night. Everybody get some rest, just in case you do get picked." He jumped off of the branch, ending the ceremony. He padded towards his den.

"I hope we get to go to the Gathering!" Spottedpaw meowed to Jinxpaw. Jinxpaw yawned and nodded her head. Ebonypaw padded up to the two she-cats yawning also.

"C'mon let's go gets some sleep, we will want to be well rested for the Gathering tomorrow...if any of us go." He started to pad off towards the apprentice den.

Spottedpaw started to walk off after him, flicking her tail for Jinxpaw to follow. She stopped along the way and told Foxfoot goodnight. When they entered the den, Ebonypaw was already curled up and had his paw over his nose. When they padded over, he didn't raise his head but opened his deep blue eyes and watched them. Spottedpaw pawed some extra moss out from the back of the den and formed it into a nest. "That's your nest.'' Spottedpaw said to Jinxpaw. Another nest was beside Ebonypaw's and she climbed in and curled up where she was facing him. She started licking him behind his ear and his eyes slowly started to close. Jinxpaw curled up in the nest Spottedpaw made and started to fall asleep.

* * *

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter.

-Katana


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter.

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader:

Granitestar-

Grey tom with brown and white flecks. Grey eyes.

Deputy:

Strongheart-

Redish-brown tabby tom with a crooked tail.

Apprentice, Jinxpaw

Medicine Cat:

Appleblossom-

White she-cat with brownish red paws.

Apprentice, Poisonpaw

Warriors:

Barkfur-

Dark brown tom with light brown stripes on his tail and legs. Green eyes.

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Dogheart-

Well muscled dark grey tom with half a tail. Blue eyes.

Apprentice, Ebonypaw

Foxfoot-

Orange tom with white underbelly and tip of his tail. Yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Mistedsoul-

Light grey she-cat with darker stripes.

Tearspell-

Black bengal shecat with grey eyes.

Lionfang-

Golden tom with bright yellow eyes.

Birchpelt-

Dark brown she-cat with lighter flecks. Blue eyes.

Mangledtail-

Calico tom with a mangled tail. Sharp grey eyes.

Pantherpelt-

Dark grey almost black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Spottedpaw-

Black she-cat with small white spots on her back. Dark green eyes.

Ebonypaw-

Black tom with white stripes on tail, legs and face. White paws and blue eyes.

Shadowpaw-

Black long-haired tom with a white tiped tail.

Poisonpaw-

Sandy brown she-cat.

Jinxpaw-

young solid black she-cat with stunning blue eyes.

Queens:

Rabbitfoot-

Light brown she-cat.

Kits: Claykit, Morningkit

Charcoalpelt-

Dark grey she-cat.

Kits: Ghostkit, Angelkit

Elders:

Wise-eyes-

Blue-grey tom, virtually blind. Oldest elder in Clan.

Dappledpelt-

Once pretty tortoiseshell she cat.

* * *

Chapter 3

Spottedpaw was padding through the forest. Everything seemed different...wrong. It didn't smell anything like ShadowClan territory or any other Clan for that matter. Her fur started to stand up when a twig snapped behind her. She started to take off running maybe if she ran fast enough she might make it back to ShadowClan territory. All around her she could see yellow, green, and blue yes watching. She looked behind her to see if anything was following her, and she crashed in something. She fell back but looked at what she ran into. It was a massive white tom with jet black paws. Spottedpaw's eyes widened and she started to back away.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, Spottedpaw." The tom meowed. Spottedpaw stand up and look around.

"Where am I?" She meowed looking at the tom. "This doesn't look like anything in the ShadowClan territory, and how do you know my name?"

"You are in StarClan." He smiled when her eyes widened. "Don't worry, you are not dead, just dreaming. I am Blackstar, I was leader of ShadowClan when they made the Great Journey to the lake." As he meowed more cats came out from behind him. A tom whose pelt was the color of flames was among them.

"Tell her why we came to her, Blackstar." The tom meowed.

"Even in death, Firestar, you still try to command everyone." Blackstar hissed, his ears flattened. Firestar just snorted and looked away. Spottedpaw looked at the two utterly confused.

"We are in your dreams because something terrible is going to happen. The loners are rising and banding together, a cat will turn traitor and lead them to attack your camp. They will take the forest over if the Clans do not band together. You and the she-cat as black as death must ban the Clans together to destroy this evil." Blackstar meowed his eyes darkening.

"I...I can't do this...I can't even fight...and the leaders won't listen to me...I'm just an apprentice." She mewed terrified.

"You must..." She heard the cats behind Blackstar whisper. Everything was starting to fade and Spottedpaw felt sharp jabs in her side. "You must..." She heard again.

She woke up. Ebonypaw's head was on her back and Jinxpaw was laying beside her. The black she-cat was hitting her with her back paws and she was whimpering in her sleep.

"Tell your friend to keep quiet. I'm trying to get some sleep." A long haired black tom mumbled from the other side of the den.

"Sorry, Shadowpaw." The tom just grunted. Spottedpaw started to get up, Ebonypaw removed his head and curled up tighter. His paw was over his nose again. Spottedpaw smiled slightly at him then turned to face Jinxpaw.

"Jinxpaw, wake up." She mewed. She put a paw on her side to shake her. Waves of heat came from her skin, and she she cat opened her eyes. They were clouded with pain. "Are you okay?" Spottedpaw looked at her friend.

"My stomach is killing me." She mewed weakly back and rolled over restlessly.

"I'm going to go get Appleblossom." Spottedpaw mewed and darted out of the den. It was barely dawn when Spottedpaw darted out of the den. Strongheart was standing outside the warrior den. He looked like he just woke up but he got alert when Spottedpaw darted out of the apprentice's and ran to the medicine cat's den. The white she-cat was up, she was looking at some herbs in a corner and was mumbling things to herself to get before the frost came. "Appleblossom?" The she turned her head.

"Hello, Spottedpaw. My...your up early." She mewed. Poisonpaw was still curled up asleep beside Appleblossom's deserted nest.

"Jinxpaw has a bellyache." She mewed. Appleblossom nodded her head and got up and started to head out of the den. The two cats padded out of the medicine cat's den. They started padding across the clearing when she noticed Strongheart still over in front of the warriors' den. He was cleaning his front legs and paws. She watched Appleblossom disappear in the apprentices' den and padded over to the tom.

"Whose sick now? I saw Appleblossom go into the apprentices' den." Strongheart said. He stopped cleaning and looked at Spottedpaw.

"Jinxpaw has a bellyache." Spottedpaw meowed sitting down. It's probably just nerves. This is her first real night here, she must just be a little scared or something."

"I'll tell Granitestar when he wakes up. It might be a good idea not to take her to the Gathering. Too many cats might make her even more afraid." He looked past Spottedpaw. She turned around and saw Appleblossom nudging Jinxpaw towards the medicine cat's den. Spottedpaw ran towards Appleblossom.

"Is she gonna be okay?" She mewed looking at her friend worridly.

"Yes, its just a bellyache. She shouldn't go to the Gathering tonight though, she should get used to the cats here first." She mewed then turned to nudge Jinxpaw into the medicine den. Spottedpaw watched them then turned to head back towards the apprentice's den. She noticed Strongheart disappear into Granitestar's den. Spottedpaw sat down in front of the apprentice's den. Her mind wondered back to the dream she had.

_"Why did they send it to me and not Appleblossom?"_ She pushed the dream to the back of her mind and started to wash her side that was scratched up by the loner, Viper. She stopped and sighed sadly when she remembered Lostspirit, her old mentor. Her stomach rumbled and she started to pad over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a mouse and walked back over to the apprentice den. She gulped in the mouse down quickly and swiped her tongue over her jaws.

The light grey she-cat, Mistedsoul, and Foxfoot padded out of the warriors' den. Strongheart padded out of Granitestar's den, and padded over to Pantherpelt. He meowed something to her. She nodded her head and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a squirrel and looked around. She saw Spottedpaw and walked over to her.

"Hello, Spottedpaw." She meowed and sat down. Spottedpaw nodded her head in hello. "I'm glad that is over with. I nearly fell asleep on my paws last night." She said with a yawn. She looked down at her squirrel and started to eat it.

"Guess you won't be hanging out with the rest of the apprentice's, will ya. Or do you still have you eye Shadowpaw?" Spottedpaw mewed smirking as Pantherpelt stopped eating. She looked at Spottedpaw embarrassed.

"I-I...He's just a friend." She stammered. Spottedpaw just rolled her eyes. " You shouldn't be talking...you like Ebonypaw." She pointed out. Spottedpaw was just about to retort when Strongheart padded over.

"Pantherpelt, you, Foxfoot, and Mistedsoul are on hunting patrol this morning." He meowed. The dark grey she-cat nodded her head and finished her squirrel. She padded over to Mistedsoul. Foxfoot said something to the two she-cats and quickly padded to the nursery. Spottedpaw heard rustling beside her. She turned her head and watched as Shadowpaw emerged from the apprentice's den. He sat down and yawned.

"Move over or else I'll make you!" She heard Ebonypaw growl. Shadowpaw jumped slightly.

"Yeesh...grouchy furball." Shadowpaw hissed under his breath and got up. He padded over and sat down further away. Ebonypaw padded out and looked around. He saw Spottedpaw and padded over to her. He opened his mouth to say something when they heard Foxfoot yowling for Spottedpaw.

"Sorry, I have hunting patrol. I'll talk to you later." She brushed her nose against his and ran towards the waiting cats. She glanced back at Ebonypaw and padded out of the camp.

The sun was starting to dip into the trees when Spottedpaw and the rest of the patrol returned. Spottedpaw felt pleased with herself. She had caught three mice and was carrying them in by their tails. She was heading towards the fresh-kill pile when she heard Strongheart behind her. "You can take those to the medicine den." She turned her head and looked at him. Unable to say anything, she just nodded her head and started to pad towards the medicine den.

She padded in and saw Jinxpaw curled up. At first Spottedpaw thought she was asleep, but the black she-cat raised her head when she entered.

"Hello, Spottedpaw." Poisonpaw meowed. She looked at the mice hungrily. "Are those for us?" She asked.

Spottedpaw sat the mice down and nodded her head. She looked at Jinxpaw. "Are you feeling well enough to eat something?" She smirked slightly when Jinxpaw nodded her head quickly. She gave one of the mice to her friend who sat up and started to eat the fresh-kill. Spottedpaw looked at Poisonpaw. "Are you going to the Gathering?" She asked as the medicine apprentice started to gulp down the mouse.

"No...she has to stay here and watch Jinxpaw." Appleblossem said padding from the back of her den. The white medicine cat picked up the last mouse and padded to the back of her den. Poisonpaw sighed sadly and Jinxpaw's ears drooped.

"Will you come and see us after the Gathering and tell us what happened?" Poisonpaw asked. Spottedpaw nodded her head.

"That is if I get chosen." She meowed and walked over to Jinxpaw. She had just finished the mouse and was washing her paws. "Get better soon. Maybe you can come next time." She nuzzled her friend's head. She heard Granitestar's summoning for the meeting, and padded out of the den. Spottedpaw padded over to Ebonypaw, who was already sitting underneath the tree, and sat down beside him.

"Cats of ShadowClan. I have decided who will be coming to the Gathering. Pantherpelt, Dogheart, Lionfang, Mistedsoul, Spottedpaw, Ebonypaw and Dappledpelt. The ones that were chosen, get ready for the Gathering." He meowed and jumped off the branch. Spottedpaw looked at Ebonypaw and smiled.

"Do you want to get some fresh-kill before we go?" The black tabby tom nodded his head and they padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Ebonypaw picked up a sparrow to share. When they finished eating, Spottedpaw picked up the soft down feathers from the sparrow and took them to the apprentice den. She split the feathers amongst Ebonypaw's, Jinxpaw's and her own nests. When she finished, Granitestar's yowl summoned the chosen cats. She padded out of the apprentice den and ran over the cats. Appleblossom padded out of her den and joined the waiting cats. Granitestar swept his eyes over the gathered to make sure that was all of them and padded out of the camp.

The moon was high up when the ShadowClan cats got closer to the island. Spottedpaw's paws itched with impatience. She wanted to just make a mad dash straight towards the island, but knew that Granitestar wouldn't take to kindly to that. She glanced at Ebonypaw and noticed him quivering with anticipation. The smell of WindClan hit her nostrils and she noticed the black and white shape of their leader, Talonstar. He stopped and the rest of his Clan ceased behind him. Talonstar nodded for ShadowClan to go first across the tree bridge. Granitestar padded across quickly, his tail lashing back and forth for balance. He hopped off the tree and into the sandy soil of the bank. Talonstar followed after. The two deputies, Mudsky and Strongheart, went across next. They jumped off the tree and padded to sit next to their leaders. Appleblossom and Mintheart padded across next. The WindClan warrior, a dark brown tom with white paws called Jadefoot, helped the WindClan elder, Crookedspirit, a grey tom with lighter patches, across. A pale grey she-cat, Petalfur, and Dogheart padded across next. Two of the ShadowClan warriors, Pantherpelt and Lionfang, helped the elder, Dappledpelt, across. Ebonypaw jumped up and a pretty light brown she-cat, Fernpaw, padded after him. A black and white WindClan apprentice called Runningpaw nudged Spottedpaw to go. She hopped up and started to pad across. She felt the tree wobble as Runningpaw hopped up after her. She froze when she saw the churning black water of the lake underneath her.

"Go!" Runningpaw hissed at her and she quickly started to pad the rest of the way across. Her paws slipped and with a squeak of shock, she started to plummet towards the lake. She felt something grasp her scruff and she looked up. The WindClan warrior Greyfire, a long-haired grey tom, had a hold of her, he waited for Runningpaw to jump of the tree before he started to pad the rest of the way across. Spottedpaw pulled her drenched back paws close to her and her tail wrapped around them. Her face burned with embarrassment. Grayfire jumped off of the tree and padded over to the leader still holding Spottedpaw. The long-haired warrior put her down. She quickly padded back to Ebonypaw, ignoring the two WindClan apprentice's snickers. She shook her back paws trying to dry them and the two apprentices squeaked when the water droplets hit them. Granitestar and Talonstar got up when the last ShadowClan warrior, Mistedsoul, jumped off the tree.

"I bet that was embarassing." Ebonypaw said with a smirk as the two Clans started to walk towards the Great Oak. Granitestar and Talonstar padded up to the Great Oak and climbed up to sit with the other leaders. Dolphinstar, a grey she-cat with darker stripes on her tail and was also the ThunderClan leader, glared at Granitestar behind his back. Timberstar, a long furred brown tom with a white underbelly, yawned boredly. Strongheart and the WindClan deputy, Mudsky, were talking to the RiverClan deputy, Hazelcross. The ThunderClan deputy, Tabbystorm, gave Strongheart the same hostile glare. Spottedpaw looked around the clearing and noticed that ThunderClan cats were giving ShadowClan and WindClan hostile glares.

"Do you think it was bad for us and WindClan to cross together?" She asked Ebonypaw.

The black tabby shook his head. "I don't think so. There is a truce after all." He pointed out. "You're just embarrassed because you had to be rescued by a WindClan warrior." He meowed with another smirk.

Spottedpaw's face burned again. "N-no I'm not. C'mon let's go find a place to sit." She flicked her ears to a place. They started to pad towards the gathering cats. They sat down between a Greyfire and a brown tom apprentice. Spottedpaw looked at the apprentice for a moment. "Frogpaw?"

The apprentice looked over startled. "Oh..Hi Spottedpaw!" He meowed, his tail flicking impatiently. He looked at Spottedpaw. "Did you go for a swim?" He said with a smile, Ebonypaw snorted.

"You guys aren't going to let me live this down, are you?" She said looking up at the tree.

"Nope." Ebonypaw said licking her ear. Timberstar's yowl signaled for the Gathering to begin. Talonstar took a step foward on the branch.

"WindClan doesn't have any announcements. The prey is running fine even in leaf-fall and we have scented loners in our territory, but they haven't stolen any prey and we haven't seen them ." He said and took a step back and sat down.

Granitestar stood up. "ShadowClan has lost the warrior Lostspirit." He paused as sympathetic mews rose. He twitched his tail as he waited for them to calm down. "His mate, Charcoalpelt, has also kitted. Their names are Ghostkit and Angelkit." There were mews of congratulations. "Also yesterday we made a new warrior. Pantherpaw has become Pantherpelt."

The dark grey she-cat held her head up proudly as more meows of congratulations filled the clearing. "And we have made a new apprentice, Jinxpaw, but she had a bellyache so she couldn't come to this Gathering. That is all ShadowClan has to report." He finished and sat down.

Dolphinstar stood up next. "ThunderClan has an issue to bring up with ShadowClan. A couple of days ago, my warriors picked up ShadowClan scent in our territory. It was only a few fox lengths away from the border but we found bird feathers with ShadowClan scent, so we suspected that you have been stealing prey." The ThunderClan leader turned her head and glared at Granitestar. "What do you have to say, Granitestar?"

The grey leader raised his head and glared defiantly. "I know nothing. Maybe you smelled wrong or by accident, but my patrols told me nothing."

"Maybe it's one of your apprentices. They _do_ seem to be having a lot of accidents lately." She meowed with a glance in the direction of Ebonypaw and Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw cowered slightly and Ebonypaw bristled angrily. "Or maybe you don't have control over your warriors, Granitestar."

Granitestar bristled. "Don't you dare challenge my leadership Dolphinstar. I have no idea how those feathers got there or why ShadowClan scent was across the border, If I find out who was over there they will be severely punished." He said digging his claws into the bark of the tree. His grey eyes swept across his warriors and apprentices. Dolphinstar gave one final glare and sat down.

Timberstar stood up. "We have made a new apprentice, Frogpaw." There were meows of nervous congratulations. The apprentice looked down at his paws and shuffled them awkwardly. Spottedpaw nudged him and smiled. "Other than that, RiverClan has no other news. We have scented loners but, like WindClan, haven't seen them." He sat down. The leaders dismissed the meeting and climbed down the tree. Spottedpaw said her good-byes to Frogpaw as he made his way towards his own Clan. Ebonypaw nudged Spottedpaw, and she looked at him.

"C'mon," He meowed jerking his head towards the gathering ShadowClan cats. Granitestar blinked at the three other Clans as they filed to leave. He waited for the last cat to dissappear into the undergrowth before getting up. He flicked his tail for the rest of his Clan to follow.

"I wonder if Jinxpaw had an as eventfull night as we did." Spottedpaw mumbled to Ebonypaw. The black tom just nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay that's all you pretty much need to know about the warrior code," Poisonpaw meowed to Jinxpaw. The medicine apprentice had been telling the black she-cat everything she knew about the warrior code. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Jinxpaw meowed nodding her head. "Why do the Clans have to stay seperated? Why can't they work together, everything would be easier."

Poisonpaw sighed. This was one of the many questions she asked her own mother and mentor. "I can't really give you answer to that. I think it is because of leadership. A war will break out between the cats about who would lead the one large Clan."

"Oh...okay."Jinxpaw meowed shuffling her paws awkwardly. "I will try to follow the warrior code as best as I can..." She mumbled half to herself half to Poisonpaw. The medicine apprentice nodded her head.

"Okay...let's see...you know about the warrior code, the Clans including StarClan...your mentor will tell you more about the territories and how to hunt and all that stuff. I think that is all." Poisonpaw meowed her tail flicking. Appleblossom stopped sorting through herbs and looked at the two apprentices.

"Jinxpaw...If you feel better tomarrow, you can train with your mentor and friends tomarrow." She picked up something and padded over to the apprentice. "But you got to eat these first." Poisonpaw sniffed the herb.

"Watermint, right?" She asked looking at Appleblossom. The medicine cat nodded her head as she watched Jinxpaw ate the herbs.

"Jinxpaw?" Poisonpaw jumped at the new voice and turned looked at the entrance of the den. Spottedpaw stood there, her dark green eyes glittering in the darkness.

"Hi Spottedpaw." Jinxpaw and Poisonpaw meowed. Spottedpaw padded over and sat down in front of Jinxpaw.

"How are you feeling?" She asked watching as her friend licked the herbs from her teeth.

"Better. Appleblossom told me that I could train tomarrow with you guys, if I don't feel bad tomarrow." She meowed with a smile.

Spottedpaw smiled back. "That's great! So...how was your night here?"

"Okay, I guess. Poisonpaw told me everything about StarClan and the warrior code. But I still have one question."

Poisonpaw and Spottedpaw looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Okay, what?" Poisonpaw meowed.

"How many moons do you have to be to be an apprentice?" She asked tilting her head to one side.

"Six...why?" Poisonpaw meowed looking at Jinxpaw.

The black she-cat kneeded the ground nervously. "Cause I'm only, 5 and one half moon."

"That means you should be in the nursery with Claykit and Morningkit." Appleblossom meowed.

"But it's only a half moon." Spottedpaw meowed looking at Appleblossom.

"I'll feel guilty if I don't tell Granitestar. Besides, I wanna follow the warrior code." Jinxpaw said.

"Mouse brain." Spottedpaw spat. Jinxpaw lowered her head. "But I guess you're right. You need to follow the warrior code."

"You can tell him tomorrow. Right now you all need to get some sleep. Go on Spottedpaw. Back to the apprentice's den."

Spottedpaw nodded her head. "Good night, Jinxpaw, Poisonpaw and Appleblossom." They meowed their good nights as the she-cat disappeared out of the den. Jinxpaw curled up in her nest and slowly began to doze off.

* * *

Review please and wait for the next chapter.

-Katana


End file.
